Theramore Isle
Theramore Isle (a.k.a. Theramore Keep or simply Theramore) was a human city and port town located in a rocky island east of Dustwallow Marsh, and was the capital of the kingdom of the same name. Before its destruction, it was considered the Alliance's most martial presence in Kalimdor. History Third War After Dalaran's destruction by the Scourge, Jaina Proudmoore took as many survivors of Lordaeron she could find and sailed west to the forgotten shores of Kalimdor. After the Burning Legion was defeated, all surviving humans, dwarves and high elves of Jaina's expedition found their new home along the coast of Dustwallow Marsh. Between both Theramore and Durotar a tension arose. At one point, Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore held the city and started a war against the Horde. The result of this war was a final battle in Theramore ending with Daelin's death. Post-Third War After the Third War, Jaina had built and taken the role of ruler in Theramore. Theramore and the Horde were at peace for three years. While all was peaceful, the citizens were not satisfied. They complained about the orc lands having better wood to build ships with which they wouldn't trade for. Others even complained about them having better fishing spots and special treatment from the local neutral port: Ratchet. After Jaina left for Durotar to help Thrall with the Thunder Lizards, Kristoff was left in charge and under the influence of Zmodlor he rounded an army to attack and annihilate the Horde for good. After all the commotion, Aegwynn had taken the role of adviser and replaced Kristoff. Despite Jaina's efforts, some people in Theramore continued to desire ill upon the orcs. Multiple conflicts ended in bloodshed among the island's inhabitants. Gavis Greyshield, a former lieutenant of the Theramore militia, believed it was wrong of them to turn against Admiral Daelin Proudmoore and led the Theramore deserters in an attempt to denounce Lady Jaina Proudmoore's rule via a propaganda war. Despite these feelings, the people of Theramore, regardless of race, are deeply loyal to Jaina; especially those who fought under her in the Third War and would not act on their opinions. A single comment of speaking ill about the lady would have led to a fight. Several Knights of the Silver Hand, who traveled to Kalimdor together with Jaina Proudmoore, also had a small paladin lodge in the city. Varian's return Before the War against the Lich King, Theramore was very busy. At first, a person who was in fact the long missing Varian Wrynn visited the city. After he took his place as king of Stormwind, Theramore became the neutral ground for a meeting between the Horde and the Alliance. However, the meeting was interrupted by the Twilight's Hammer cult as they attacked the city and its visitors. When Baine was forced to flee his homeland, he saw that the best course of action was to travel to Theramore and ask Jaina for help. The mage welcomed the young Chieftain with open arms and the isle soon became Baine's meeting place. Along with Jevan Grimtotem he would meet up with Jaina and discuss the best course of action. On one such meeting, Anduin Wrynn appeared at Jaina's tower by using her hearthstone, the one she gave him to visit her when ever he wanted. While hesitant at first, Baine began to enjoy the prince's company for in him he saw himself. (A prince who has a crown to bare). On one meeting sometime before the assault to retake his city, Anduin presented him Fearbreaker to use in the upcoming battle. While small for a tauren Baine believed it was special because like it did with Anduin it glowed, meaning that it liked him. The Cataclysm damaged the city but was quickly rebuilt. Rising Tensions Since Warchief Garrosh wanted to defeat the night elves and conquer the whole of Kalimdor under the banner of the Horde, offensives into the Southern Barrens were sent in response and secured territory once belonging to the Horde for Varian and his allies. The humans of Theramore have sent their army and tried to establish a military line between night elf territory and Theramore. Theramore had a highway constructed that connects Theramore to Dustwallow Marsh; allowing the Alliance to move more quickly and send supplies and troops from Theramore to Alliance military bases in the Southern Barrens. After the Horde's surprise invasion of Ashenvale, Alliance forces streamed out of Theramore to attack the Barrens. Destruction Theramore became fortified and received the aid of top Alliance commanders following the fall of Northwatch Hold. Soon afterwards the city itself came under a three tongued assault from the Horde, with attacks coming from the harbor, the west gate and the north gate. While the Horde navy failed to gain control of the harbor, the West Gate being assaulted by Horde forces under the command of Malkorok remained strong. The north gate was not so fortunate. Due to the treachery of Thalen Songweaver, the northern gate was weakened and Horde forces under Warchief Garrosh Hellscream's command were able to storm into the city. However the Alliance, with assistance from the blue dragon Kalecgos, were able able to force the Horde to retreat. Thinking they had won, Vereesa Windrunner and Shandris Feathermoon each took a small force of their own warriors, west and north respectively, to find the traitor Songweaver, who was rescued by Horde adventurers during the end of the battle. Those who remained within the city were taken completely by surprise when a mana bomb, empowered by the stolen Focusing Iris, was used to destroy Theramore. The only survivors of Theramore's destruction were those looking for Songweaver, Jaina Proudmoore (due to the actions of Rhonin), Kalecgos (who was thrown out to sea from the explosion), and a ship full of civilians, mostly children, who evacuated Theramore before the fighting started. Legacy After the Siege of Orgrimmar, King Varian Wrynn looked to establish a garrison near the ruins of Theramore. Places Theramore was built primarily as a military fortress, but has grown somewhat to serve as a trading port. Approach from the sea is extremely difficult due to the jagged rocks jutting out of Dustwallow Bay, leaving travelers to journey on foot through the marsh to one of the villages that run ferries out to the island. Fearful of pirates from Ratchet and elsewhere, the cannons of Theramore will fire without warning on any ship approaching the island unannounced. The city was made up of a roughly rectangular wall encircling most of the isle perimeter, save the harbor, which was protected by two watch towers. Inside the thick walls of Theramore, the people have labored hard to recreate a piece of Lordaeron. Graceful towers rise high above clean, cobblestone streets lined with shops and homes. An inner fortification composed of a wall encircling Jaina's Tower was located in the center of the isle. The rest of the buildings surrounded this complex. At the eastern part of the city lies the Foothold Citadel, a squat keep housing the chambers of the Alliance Assembly. Its population is 9,500 people. ;Foothold Citadel Also known as the Guard Quarters, was the city's military center. People trained at the Training Grounds at its doors: the guards against practice dummies and the young recruits against each other. Theramore soldiers can also be found guarding Northwatch Hold. There were always priests watching carefully, ready to call upon the Light for healing the instant anyone was injured. Daelin Proudmoore died in battle in what would have had to have been this keep. ;Inn Many merchants and their families dwelt in Theramore's Inn. Built on a slight hill it was a perfect place to sit by a fire, enjoying a brew and conversation. ;Jaina's Tower Also known as the Citadel, this tower was Theramore's tallest structure. The building had wooden floors on its many stories, which were connected by long, winding stairs. It had many rooms, including Jaina's private quarters (which probably housed dozens of books), her extensive library (which housed hundreds of books) and Theramore's little throne room (which had a window with a view). There was a magically concealed secret entrance to the tower. With walls warded with all kind of protective magics, it was a solid fortress against such attacks. ;Theramore's Streets The cobblestone streets that formed a lattice amid the buildings of Theramore were designed to provide reinforced ground for people, mounts, and wheeled conveyances to travel without risking getting mired in the swampy ground the city had been built on. Most people walked on them rather than the muck and grass on either side. People and culture Theramore's citizens formed a closed community: everyone knew most everyone else, and if they didn't, they knew someone else who did. Because of that, crime was not a major concern as criminal acts were rare. The Lady's soldiers generally punished crime in a quick and brutal way. The Elite Guard was the official protection and personal guard of Lady Jaina Proudmoore. At one occasion, Kristoff sent them to Northwatch to face the Horde. Though the streets recall the quiet serenity of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the meetings of the Assembly reveal the considerable strain among the city's residents. After years of near-paternal guidance of the humans of Lordaeron, the high elves resent being forced to rely on the hospitality of the younger race since arriving on Kalimdor. As humans hold five of the seven seats on the Alliance Assembly, both the elves (with two seats) and the Dwarves (with none) feel under-represented in the leadership of both Theramore and the Alliance in general. As the dwarves continue to accumulate more evidence of their Titan heritage that they want to present to their King in Khaz Modan, their protests that the Alliance does little to return across the sea grow louder and louder. Also, diplomatic relationship between the humans on Kalimdor and their brethren in the Eastern Kingdoms — especially the people of Stormwind, whose leadership wants to challenge Theramore on its new role as the Alliance's capital — have been getting worse in the past, with each side accusing the other of fatal mistakes during the last war. While the people of Theramore hold a grudge against their relatives for triggering the Horde's counterattack on the city, the humans on the other side of the ocean feel they have a right to get more support from Theramore. Despite this internal debate, the Alliance places a high value on law and order in Theramore, and city guards make regular patrols to maintain the peace. When skirmishes break out between high elves and night elves or a dwarf gets too rowdy, the guards are quick to round up the offenders for a speedy trial at the Foothold Citadel and imprisonment in Ironclad Prison, the dungeons of which are along tunnels dug deep into the rock of the island. Sentences for fighting and disturbing the peace tend to be light (usually only a few days' incarceration), but sentences for more serious violations of the Alliance's code of law, such as high robbery or murder, can be much more severe. Banner of Theramore The anchor device on Theramore's banner perhaps has a double meaning: most obviously that Theramore is a port city; and that Theramore is a kind of anchor for the Alliance in Kalimdor and will not waver. The banner also displays a solar disk with rays and three stars appear below the anchor. The meaning for those are not certain. Some banners also display the "L"-like symbol of the Alliance of Lordaeron, clearly indicating the city's roots. Jaina Proudmoore - the ruler of Theramore - is the daughter of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, former leader of the merchant nation of Kul Tiras. The similarity between Theramore's banner and the flag of Kul Tiras stems from this relationship. The tabard that Theramore guards wear bear the anchor device only. It appears only on the front, and instead of using blue, on the tabard it is gold. Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Category:Places Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Islands Category:Cities Category:Realms of Kalimdor Category:Ruins Category:Theramore Locations Category:Dustwallow Marsh Locations